Enemies: Onerous Enclave
Hollow Butcher - Level: 5 - APS: 20____________________________________________________________ Hit Points: 0 - Armor: 15 - Spell Resist: 0 - Attack Damage: 0 - Critical Hit Chance: 0% - Bonus Hit Chance: 0% - Critical Hit Bonus: +200% Hollow - This unit enters with a 300 Hit Point Shield. For every 20 point of Shield under 300 that this unit is, this unit has +1 Armor, +3 Spell Resist, +5 Attack Damage, +5% Critical Hit Chance, and +5% Bonus Hit Chance. Steal Flesh - Whenever this unit deals damage to a unit, the target loses 4% of its Max Hit Points. The Hollow Butcher gains a Shield equal to the Hit Points lost in this way. Tether Puppet - Level: 7 - APS: 32____________________________________________________________ Hit Points: 160 - Mana Points: 120 - Armor: 5 - Spell Resist: 25 - Attack Damage: 30 - Spell Effect: 60 - Critical Hit Chance: 15% - Bonus Hit Chance: 10% - Critical Hit Bonus: +75% - Overcast Chance: 25% Tether - 10 MP - The Tether Puppet stitches two units together, linking all damage that those units take. Range of ( Spell Effect x 0.25 + 2 )m. If Overcast, the stitches then bind both targets, stunning them on those units' next turns. If one of these placed Debuffs is purged, both are purged. Additionally, damage replicated is replicated in its base form, then resistances are taken into account. Multiple units can be sutured together at one tmie. Cannot cause an infinite loop of damage. Suture Strike - 25 MP - Empowers the Tether Puppet's next attack, granting it + ( Spell Effect ) Magic Damage dealt on its next attack. As long as the target is Tethered, it stuns the other unit that the target is tethered to. If Overcast, grants the attack that is empowered +25% Critical Hit Chance and +10% Bonus Hit Chance. Reaper's Run - 50 MP - Grants the Puppet + ( Spell Effect x 0.1 ) Movement until end of turn. Until end of turn, whenever the Puppet moves for the first time this turn within 10m of any enemy unit, that enemy unit takes ( Spell Effect x 0.75 ) damage. If Overcast, grants the Puppet + ( Spell Effect x 0.25 ) Movement instead. If the units the Puppet moves near are tethered, those units take ( Spell Effect x 1.25 ) damage instead. Enclave Trooper - Level: 8 - APS: 22___________________________________________________________ Hit Points: 100 - Armor: 25 - Spell Resist: 25 - Attack Damage: 50 - Critical Hit Chance: 20% - Bonus Hit Chance: 15% - Critical Hit Bonus: +100% Bulwark of the Enclave - Comes with a 50 Hit Point Shield that grants the Trooper +15 Spell Resist while active. After a full cycle of turns without taking damage, the Trooper recovers 10 Shield, up to a maximum of 50. Hand Grenade - Upon use, the Enclave Trooper lobs a High Explosive grenade at target location up to 15m away. The turn after the grenade lands, each enemy unit within 5m of the Grenade takes 30 Pure Damage, while units within 10m of it only take 25 Magical Damage. One use per encounter. Fast Swap - The Trooper can cycle between his Blade and his Rifle at any time. While his Rifle is equipped, the Trooper has +15m Attack Range, but -15 Attack Damage. While his Sword is equipped, the Trooper has +10% Critical Hit Chance. Enclave Engineer - Level: 10 - APS: 26_________________________________________________________ Hit Points: 60 - Armor: 5 - Spell Resist: 10 - Attack Damage: 20 - Critical Hit Chance: 5% - Bonus Hit Chance: 5% - Critical Hit Bonus: +50% Defense Construction - The Engineer begins with 200 Metal, but gains 25 Metal at the beginning of each turn. The Engineer can construct defenses with Metal. Mech Suit - 250 Metal - Produces a Mountable Mech after a turn of work that grants the rider combat bonuses. The Mech Suit costs a turn of work and 125 Metal to upgrade one level. Grants the rider + ( 3 / 5 / 12 ) Armor, + ( 5 / 15 / 30 ) Spell Resist, + ( 4 / 8 / 12 ) HP Regeneration, + ( 10 / 15 / 25 )m Attack Range, + ( 2 / 10 / 20 ) Attack Damage, and + ( 2 / 4 / 6 ) Movement. Turret - 100 Metal - Produces a Deployable Turret immediately that fires projectiles at enemies within its range. The Turret costs a turn of work and 200 Metal to upgrade. The Turret has ( 40 / 100 / 200 ) Hit Points, deals ( 20 / 40 / 60 ) damage per turn to a target within ( 10 / 20 / 25 )m, and recovers ( 10 / 25 / 40 ) Hit Points per turn while an Engineer is constantly spending 25 Metal per turn to heal it. The Turret has ( 5 / 10 / 15 ) Armor and resists 80% of Magical Damage. Nexus - 200 Metal - Produces a Nexus with ( 50 / 100 / 200 ) Hit Points that can be upgraded for 400 Metal. Each Engineer can only construct up to three Nexuses. Each Nexus grants Engineers within 10m of it + ( 5 / 10 / 15 ) Metal per turn. The Nexus and all of its allied units within 10m of it recover + ( 2 / 5 / 10 ) Hit Points per turn while there are no enemy units within 10m of the Nexus. The Nexus has ( 5 / 10 / 15 ) Armor and Spell Resist. Enclave Cannon Ogre - Level: 10 - APS: 28_____________________________________________________ Hit Points: 450 - Armor: 40 - Spell Resist: 20 - Hit Point Regeneration: 10 Ogre Cannon - Upon use, fires an Explosive Charge to a location up to 50m away. After a turn of traveling, the Charge explodes on that location, dealing 75 Magical Damage to all enemies within 5m of the Blast, 35 Magical Damage to all enemies within 10m of the Blast, and 15 Magical Damage to all enemies within 20m of the Blast.